therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishdaar
Ishdaar is an isle that is located northwest of Venera, and west northwest of Vanteria. It is considered to be the coldest place in all of Kalgranoon. It is also known to be a prominent area for Zahruff worship. Legends states that many rare and exotic beasts live on the isle. Ishdaar is the furthest landmass from Venera, keeping it safe from any attacks of Zekiliim and advancements of Maizdyn. The people living there are considered separatists from the gods, and are said to have moved to the arctic tundra in order to praise their god in relative peace. The natives of Ishdaar are devout Karkien worshippers, specifically worshipping a new Lord known as Zahruff, who is said to be the Karkien Lord of the Hunt. The natives follow Zahruff’s faithfully, and as such -- their culture is a savage and bizarre one. The isle is covered with large land formations dotting the landscape. These formations are forms out of stone, ice, and snow. It has been speculated that these land formations are the result of Zahruff altering the landscape of Ishdaar in order to further his hunt. These speculations have neither been confirmed nor denied. The inhabitants of Ishdaar are very strange and distant from the other races. They do not have a unique name as not many of the main, primary races know of their existence. Their skin appears icy and cold to the touch, their complexion is rather pale and white, akin to the color of the snowy tundra they live in. Their teeth are said to be sharp and jagged, this is in order for survival. The natives of Ishdaar are said to be extremely cannibalistic and savage. It is not uncommon for a vicious fight to break out between two of the creatures for seemingly no reason. However, due to the prominent Zahruff worship among the creatures, a code is upheld amongst them. A moral standing almost. The strange beings will only attack if they feel that a challenge will be in order. The beings will never attack another if they feel that there is no sport in it, or pose no threat. It has been stated in legend that a group of these creatures were so devoted to Zahruff that they would create elaborate mazes and other intricate means to hunting down newcomers on the island. Zahruff was said to have appreciated this very much. According to legend, The King of the Hunt bestowed a certain “gift” upon this group, a gift that would become another signature of the great Karkien Lord. The group went back to the other natives of the isle. They were different. They were changed. The group shifted, changing into large, monstrous beasts. They sprouted patches of snow white fur, their pupils shifted into that of an animals, and a hungry growl escaped their lips. The other natives saw this and sensed a challenge, they sensed game. The beasts were attacked by numerous natives attempting to slaughter the newly found creatures. It was all for nothing. The beasts were simply too powerful. Natives were killed left and right, the ones who were spared were transformed into more of these animals. The brutes then disappeared into the frozen wasteland. A piercing howl was heard over Ishdaar that day.